Guardian Angel
by HeWhoMustWrite
Summary: Demetria is visited by someone, or something claiming to be her Guardian Angel as she goes through treatment after her breakdown  Demena later on
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've got experience with the sort of thing I'm writing. This is reality meets fantasy, the character portrayed that is 'original' is over ten years in development across various genres sub-genres and every possible environment you can think of. You're going to see a lack of needles and tie-down tables; I've _been_ there; in the institution and no matter the specialisation they do their best to help you get better, not allow you to get worse via drugging you to sleep and tying you down when you're disobedient.

* * *

><p><span>Guardian Angel<span>

_In our world, there are things you cannot see, and cannot understand. There are beings of such impossible standing we cannot help but to dismiss them as pure fantasy._

_Pure fantasy that exists along side our existent, mundane and normal world filled with normal problems and woes._

2010

It'd come to a head, the building pressure impossible to ignore to the point that she simply snapped. Blinded in a rage fueled by starvation, anger, pressure and a mirade of other emotions she lashed out striking down someone quite literally. It was in that instant, as her blackout wore off she finally realised that it would be beyond impossible to do this alone; to carry on, alone. It had always been that way; alone, hiding it with ease from even the people closest to her, people so close to her that they could discern her every emotion simply by how she held herself. Yet now that facade faded, shattered and fell apart in that singular instant. Anger boiled away rapidly into regret, and sorrow.

The Occupied Region of Tibet

The People's Republic of China - 2010

It was infinite and instant, slow and fast. Time held no meaning to him; no furthering of age, no passing of minutes. An interesting being, of unknown proportions. Some called him God, Allah, Shiva, Amaterasu, the names varied from religion to religion, faith to faith; but he wasn't any of those. He was of the same caste of existence, but he was not of their number any longer. Older, Wiser, more powerful; more connected. He felt everything, every strike of emotion that coursed through every single living thing, from the rocks to the trees to the people. The people, he preferred them the most; perfectly imperfect, flawed yet beautiful. While the others of his caste desired to see them live out in suffering, he limited that pain, that suffering. He shared it; every physical pain, every level of agony.

What was he though? This being; well, he was about five foot five inches tall as a human measured, with deep blue eyes that were beautiful sorrowful at the same time. Filled with joy and pain; and everything inbetween. They flashed, when he felt one of them fell; one of those perfectly imperfect people he loved so much. Anger and rage he felt them, but they had no effect on him, someone who spoke in whispers and had not lost temper in over ten thousand literal years. He felt the anger and the pain and the rage, the sorrow and the physical pain from what this one was doing to itself, for what? Perfection?

He never really took interest in them, despite how he loved them so; so as to feel such powerful emotions from this one, garnered his attention. He'd felt such powerful emotions before, in a blink, when those years ago a tyrant twisted faith and trust into disunity and sorrow. He'd not seen one person though, so conflicted; though he felt so many just like her and similar to her every single moment of every day, never had he felt such passion from one person.

"I aspire to know who you are." He said, the wind whispered with his near-silent words, a whisper that carried on the winds across the world. It began to snow as he spoke, and as the first flakes fell; he was gone, simply as that as though he had never existed.

Los Angeles

Minutes or hours later he reappeared, unable to tell how much time had passed as he settled into the simplistic chair within the household of the young woman. The warm Californian Sun soothing the building into a state of what would be stifling hot for anyone; thankfully it did have air conditioning. He however was not affected by such, existing outside of such normal constraints when he desired, and sliding in as easily as a puzzle piece when he did desire.

His deep blue eyes were situated on the fine door of the household, watching with anticipation for someone to enter; as the door creaked open and life did enter the room in the form of a small family, in the admist of conversation with another person, a corporate; he could tell. They took no notice of him, as though he did not exist; he waved to the girl he felt, and she blinked as though confused to why no one had noticed him yet.

He smiled slightly and waved again before he stood, wandering through the house as though it were his own, unable to be pulled from the conversation at hand that would decide her future, the young woman could not follow. In a stifling few seconds he reappeared by her side, before he spoke for the first time. "You needn't be alarmed, I promise I'm not an illusion, and I'm not here to harm you. None of them can see me, but you're not crazy." His voice was impossibly soft and gentle, more gentle than any other voice she'd ever heard; it spoke with love and doting as a father, and with security and authority as though a commander, and with soothing and relaxing as a friend.

"I would very much like to know your name, just think; and I'll know." He smiled again and the look of terror slowly left her eyes to him, replaced again by what had been there before.

_Demetria, most people call me Demi._

"What a pleasure it is to meet you, Demetria. I am called Eli; and I'm your Guardian Angel." He said as normally as any other words, his soft whisper as clear to pick up as someone yelling. "I'm here to help you through your time, though God did not send me."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is the first chapter, very short and simple. I'm hoping for some reviews. As the story progresses you'll understand Eli's role more and more, and learn more about him. You'll also get to see a few tricks and powers; but primarily this is about therapy with a hint of mysticism.<p>

R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Timberline Knolls

As it went; he stared at the complex with his deep blue eyes in a puzzled fashion, as to wonder how such a thing could come into existence and claim to help, while in reality it was such a slow going that it did nothing but teach them to 'deal with it'. The assortment of young women here were different and the same at the same time, all tormented in varying strains of illness of the mind that had permenated down into sickeness of the body. Annorexia they called one illness, and Bulimia the other illness; they were terrible manifestations that he was sure did not exist one hundred years before this present moment in time, as omniscient as he was, he could tell that much. These things were new, created by a society and a mindset that demanded perfection out of imperfect creatures.

The rolling of the car came to a halt in front of the complex, that looked less like a mental institution or a treatment center and more of a country home. There were no bars, no gates and no high fences; it was not a prison, the only thing that kept people here was the sheer determination to better themselves beyond what they were currently capable of.

Admirable; Eli thought to himself as he phased out of the car, the door swinging open behind him as a man, Demetria's father, or closest thing there of; opened it for the younger girl who had a look of sheer pale terror on her face. It was not comforting to him, to feel her fear and apprehension though he understood it. This place looked more like a prison than any place she'd seen in her life, and it would be the one to force her problems to the front of her mind after she'd worked so hard to hide them.

_"Demetria." _His soft whispering voice came to the air, calming and soothing normally it had no effect on the young woman who looked just as scared as seconds before. Her father removed a single traveling case with clothing in it, and ushered the girl toward the place; she mumbled slightly, before she began to protest. Eli could already feel her terror turning into anger, and that anger was turning into anathema and rage.

"How dare you do this to me! I'm your daughter!" Her voice let loose all of those emotions she was feeling, so conflicted and on the verge of breaking down. "I'm your daughter! What kind of father leaves his daughter in a place like this! What kind! You're worse than he is! Even he wouldn't leave me here!" Into a small forey they went, Edward ignoring his step-child to a degree, offering only a sad and broken smile of sorts.

"We're trying to help." He said not as sadly as his eyes betrayed, and he meant every word of it; Eli could tell. "They can help you, they specialise in your sort of problem, Demi."

"I hate you." That caused Eli to wince slightly; she didn't mean it, but the anger clouded her judgement servely. "I hate you!" She repeated it with feeling that time; she did mean it in that moment. He noticed as the forey filled with people, women in their later years, therapists and doctors of some sort. There were no tables, no examination benches to tie her down to; he noticed. At least they were delicate.

_"Demetria." _His whispering voice came again and her head turned, luckily he was standing behind one of the doctors. _"You do not hate him, do not let anger control your emotions."_

Demi's eyes cast downward, as though ashamed though he had not been reprimanding. _"If these people can assist you in your problems, allow them to do so. If you desire, I will stay here the entire length of the way."_

"I..Fine, whatever." Her voice was dejected and sad, but discernable to those around her, as though accepting her current fate. As Edward turned to leave, Eli sighed softly, unheard to others though he did not need to breathe. _"If you fall, I'll catch you."_ Eli said simply as she was carted off to be admitted, the walkthrough that would last the next several months of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Angel

Timberline Knolls

The walkthrough had been shorter or longer than he had originally presumed, losing all track of linear time once more as he often did. All he remembered was he sat there through it all in the corner of her mind's eye, invisible as dust to all those around save her. When she was finally released into what would be her new home, he stood rather than phased, something new for him as it had been a while since he had done so. It took a few moments for him to learn how to walk again, but when he did so Eli followed dutifully as though her bodyguard, imaginary friend or shadow. _I've accepted you're going to be here. Are you sure I'm not crazy?_

Eli chuckled softly at Demetria's inquiry before he sighed and snapped his fingers; with a short thud he landed next to her as physical as all the world around her, from heartbeat to footsteps. "I am very real." His physical voice was not startling; it was gentle and scerene as the rest of him; kindly and comforting. _They still can't see you, can they?_ The question came as Demetria stepped into a room that had been alotted to her, as though it were some communal house within the Soviet Union.

"They can, yes."

_Then why aren't they freaking out?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as a mousy short woman appeared with the look of 'stalker' written all over her.

"Yes?" Eli interjected towards the woman, mellow and completely normal as Demi looked on. "Who are you?"

"I'm the assigned counsul and watcher for Miss Lovato." Eli responded with ease; his soothing voice flowing so easily. "I-That makes no sense, I was just assigned."

"Perhaps there has been some mistake?" His cool reasoning came across simply as the mousy woman nodded softly.

"I'll check with the office." She finally said turning to leave. Eli turned after she was gone and gave a soft smile. "As you can see, little Demetria; they can very much see me."

"This is an all female facility, why didn't she?" Demi said noting at Eli's obvious masculine appearnce.

"Ah." The God smiled once more and waved a hand, the light bending around his hand as though it were a torch. "I am unique, and possess the ability to appear as I desire to other people. If you would prefer, I may appear to something more comforting to you." Demi's eyes widened slightly before she shook her head 'no', before noticing the mousy woman was coming back.

"I think there's been some mistake with the entrance office." The mousy woman began. "They assigned me; perhaps you should go clear it up?"

"Yes, yes, I think I'll do that; perhaps you could help Miss Lovato settle in the mean time?" Eli replied with a warm smile, walking off towards the office of the building, despite having never seen it.

Demi stepped into the room; noticing the bag that had been brought with her first and foremost before looking around. It was a comfortable-ish looking suite, small and to the point, a single bed with brass headers, a nightstand with a lamp, a small bullet-board for notations and an attached bathroom with a shower-closet, latreen and small sink. "Not quite what you're used to; I imagine." The mousy woman took the moment of silence as though she were displeased, the starlet simply shrugged before darting into the bathroom, going to close the door before the mousy woman followed her, and made no intention of leaving.

"You can go now." Demi said bluntly and to the point, where as the mousy woman shook her head. "I'm looking after you, speaking of which you should know there's a strict sechdule that you're to abide by while you're here." This was just going to get harder, and harder it seemed...


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Angel

Timberline Knolls

The Office was small and expected; a show of paperwork and bearucracy, inefficiency that took place behind the grinding gears of effiency. Eli didn't stay there for long before he was noticed, being bade over to a desk he was went over paperwork with, signficantly changed through some given miracle of course. This process was however long, changing each page without being noticed was difficult even for someone so powerful as Eli was, it was a matter of not being seen, mostly because he had no desire to be discected. A ten minute process took twenty in the end, as things were checked and rechecked over dusty tomes and a variety of desktop computers before finally the God was released from the claustrophobic room papers of clearnce in hand.

Arriving back to Demetria's room he found her in the care of the same woman who'd discovered him, he quickly flashed the papers and she skimmed, read some and nodded before folding the papers and leaving the room with a warm farewell. Whence she was gone, Eli closed the door with a literal snap of his fingers, light and gentle rather than a steroetypical slam which would've been detrimental to the health of the people at the center. Oddly he collapsed in a chair before he let out a heavy sigh. "It's been five decades since I last walked, very odd experience to do so again."

"Five decades? What, like fifty years?" Demi deftly asked, she wasn't stupid by any means but Eli had thus far proven to be a most confusing compatriot. "Just what are you, Eli you said your name was?" The popstar questioned inquisitively. Eli could only smile. "It's a good thing to ask questions, Demetria; always ask them, they're the sign of an inquistive mind." He didn't dodge the questions, however.

"Yes, like fifty years." He said in his soft whispering voice of his. "Though it would be more accurate to say sixty five, exactly." He paused slightly as he tried to explain her final questions. "I am, complicated. I am the wind and the air, the water and the fire; the earth and the sky. I am a God; not your God, but a God. I was there at the beginning of the universe and boast age so great even your inquisitiveness could not quite comprehend it." He paused, allowing her to take in what he was saying. "In the beginning, all of us, the Gods divided up between them who would care for what, no one wanted my job; so I decided to take it without fear of consequence."

Demi's eyebrow cocked but he was already ahead of her. "I am connected to every living thing of this World, from the rocks to the plants to the trees, to the animals to the people on a deep emotional and physical level. Every cut? I felt those. Every tear? I felt those. Every spark of anger? Every tint of envy? Every wave of sadness? I felt each and every emotion coursing through your being every moment since you were born, Demetria. I am unique. My mantle is one that relieves your pain, the pains you can't handle, the ones that would destroy you and all you know. Many times have I saved your peoples from extinction, simply because no one else would."

"I care, that is my curse. I will live forever and never die, I will never sicken and never faulter, I will know every shred of emotion and pain to cross the human race. That is what I am, Demetria Devonne Lovato."

Demi blinked several times, processing and understanding most of what Eli had said pretty easily; others not so much. "Everything?" She finally said, softer than most of the time she spoke.

"Every single thing. She forgives you, by the way."

To that, she simply choked and went silent.

The telephone on the small desk rang in that instance, and Demi's eyes which hadn't yet closed cast a look to it, as Eli noticed the older model had no 'call id', easily from the early 90s in design. "Should you get that, maybe?" Eli said with a twinkle in his all knowing eyes, as though to say he knew exactly who it was.

Numbly, her fingers went over the reciever and lifted it from it's basin, she answered with a shakey breath. "Hello?" The voice on the other side was broken and shaken as her own, yet eloquent and beautiful at the same time; and to her, the most perfect sound in the world...What started off with crying ended in laughter within minutes; a few wise remarks and well placed sentences lightening the severity of the mood by several degrees. When Demetria finally had to begrudingly hang the phone up, there was a smile on her face that wasn't forced for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Timberline Knolls

That first night was the longest of her life; every second drew out like a blade, and in the darkness even under Eli's ever present eternally warm gaze, there was no peace. She had never been one for breaking down, and the realisation drew on her she'd finally done so, finally snapped. She'd hit that girl with every ounce of her being. So many pent up emotions, so many broken thoughts and shattered promises, so many lies and false truths, so much; too much in the end.

When she woke up from that black out, everything broke down, her world which was transparent became very apparent, filled with worried faces and concerned people that mere months before she hid it so well from, everything.

More than once her eyes drifted over to the relaxed posture of the man, angel, god whatever he was that sat in the single chair in the room at a simplistic desk that bore nothing on it but a simple reading lamp, above which was a bulletin board. She kept going over it again and again in her head, what he'd said; no one in their right mind would forgive her for what she did, though she had no idea what he was talking about.

Along with that she kept going over his offer for her to see him as something, or someone who was more appealing to her eyes; she had to admit while she rejected him, she thought about it now. "Elle." She used the female version of his name, dragging it out in the darkness; he shifted slightly, blue eyes glinting in the gentle moonlight. "Yes?" His impossibly soft words seemed loud now, in the dark.

"What did you mean, when you said you could look like something more appealing?" Demi's question dominated the air, silence consuming before Eli blinked his eyes, an impossibly soft brown replacing the livid blue, a brown she knew, that she knew very well. "T-that...No, please no." The God blinked once more and the blue returned, he frowned softly, an invisible hand brushing the tears at the corner of her eyes at his will. "That is what I mean, every feature, every detail. Do you want to see such an image?"

Her head shook rapidly, partially from fear and partially from dread; she wasn't ready to see that. "N-no, not that. You're fine as you are." She spoke quickly as Eli nodded with understanding, understanding he really had. There was fitful unrested sleep after that, to the point she asked him to put her to; and he did so, going so far as to literally stop time so that she might sleep well.


	6. Chapter 6

Tibet

Eli paused time in that instant and it did not feel awkward to leave the young woman to sleep; with her thoughts polluted with such confusion and regret, all of this he felt; and now meditated on, not for clearance, he had such clarity in his thoughts already. What he had told her he had told sparsely few other beings; and they were far older, wiser and more powerful than a mere pop-culture sensation such as Demi was.

She was young, to be sure, younger than most trees, much less Eli himself. Beautiful, that was subjective but he could not deny she would be physically attractive to other human beings; though she had no holding over his own being. "What's on your mind?" The voice that spoke around the God was disembodied and masculine, strong.

"I like this child of yours, Jehovah. I believe I'll take her off your hands." Eli said without missing a hitch in his voice, the disembodied voice then became a physical entity in that instant, coming to sit next to the other God there on the side of the tall mountains of Tibet.

"Will you now, Eli?" God spoke, his deep booming voice now gentler but still holding that strength of mind and spirit. He was a middle-aged looking man, coppery hair and dark brown eyes, Israeli almost with his complextion, obviously copying off of the Roman accounts of the appearnce of Jesus Christ.

"I very much intend to do so. This one deserves to be cured of such aliments, and to be happy without worrying of repercussions." Eli spoke to God as an Equal, there was not a hint of fear or submissiveness in his voice, the far older God not buckling to Jehovah.

Jehovah himself nodded his head slightly, not submitting but agreeing, almost. "Very well. You may look after that one, I advise you take the matching soulmate." God spoke heavily, surrendering two of his children was not much and Eli had a habit of doing such every few centuries.

"The Latina, I assume you mean?" Eli said softly as the snow began on the mountain top again. "Yes, I figured to reveal myself to her being soon enough. They would make quite a pair if they reconnected, I think." Being closer to humanity, Eli could deduce such things simply.

"In honesty, I could not say." God replied as Eli raised a hand in interruption. "Do you condemn them? All of them who choose such, I would mean."

"Despite the Word of Man, I have issued no declaration of hate against them. I have decreed they be reached out with with understanding and love. Men twisted my message, in fear of what they did not understand." God spoke with a deep rumbling in his chest, thunder crackled in the sky to match his voice.

"Very well. Well, it has been nice speaking once more, Jehovah." Eli spoke as he stood, dusting snow from his lightly speckled ginger hair.

"It has been, I wish you luck in assisting your children and wards, Elithion." God said as his body vanished to the winds and once more he left the physical world.

Timberline Knolls

What was hours or seconds later, Eli could not tell; he had released Time once more some time during his conversation with God. When he returned to the facility he found an awake Demetria barely prepared for a rigidly constructed day. "Come along; young Demetria. This is no way to make a good impression."

"Seems a bit surreal, I was kind of hoping it was a bad dream, no offense." Demi muttered softly as Eli snapped his fingers, pulling curtains flooding the room with early Southern sunlight as well as dressing Demetria in an instant, granted it wasn't prada but something he figured she could appreciate. The simple black top and blue jeans. "That was...Weird." Demi admitted as Eli smiled slightly and grabbed a clipboard from the front of her door. "Lets go, young Demetria."

"Right, right, I'm coming." She embraced it with a miniscule amount of cheer, whether she liked it or not, she was here to stay until she was better.


	7. Chapter 7

Timberline Knolls

"You are each here, because you have a problem. A similar problem and at the same time immensely different. We are here to assist you in overcoming and learning to deal with your problems, we're not here to berate you, put you down or disharten you." The fact there was a doctor speaking, rather than some consul gave a lot more gravity to the situation, each of the multitudes of girls, most of which looked used to this lecture given for new comers, either half-listened because they memorized it, or raptly paid attention because they were hearing it for the first time. "You will find there are no bars on your windows, no fences, no gates no guards. Nothing is keeping you here against your will."

"If you wish to leave; no one will stop you, we will not pin you down, nor restrain or tie you down at any time save those times you pose a danger to yourself or others. We should warn you it's a walk to the nearest township. Now; while there are no bars, guards or gates; while here, there is a schedule each of you recieved upon arrival, it will be adhered to strictly." Eventually it seemed at least to Eli that this was turning into a repetitious paraphrase the doctor went over and over again to make sure they got it into their heads. "Any questions?" Finally came and a single hand went into the air.

"When do we leave?"

"Technically speaking, or literally?" The Doctor asked without a hint of hesitation. "Technically speaking you may leave as you desire. It is our request that if you care enough to be here in the first place, stay through to the last day. Literally speaking, the program itself can last either months or a year depending on the severity of the case, after that year comes to a close further action is decided."

After that a silence fell and no one asked anything more. "Very well; adhere to the schedule, ladies."

Group therapy. Ineffective, even to someone who was bombarded with thoughts as Eli was, this was just an excuse to get different stories on similar outcomes. The small group sat in the middle, shadows as they called themselves ringing the walls as a consul sat in the middle with the group like a campfire troop. Each young woman shared their story in a mostly quiet voice, all of them rather used to having gone it alone; it seemed. Honestly it saddened the God he'd not caught on to their plight, he could've fixed it in an instant. Wishful thinking though in the end, even he couldn't fix everything; even if he could be every where at once, there was simply too much to cover, too many people, too many problems.

After each voice was finished telling it's story and giving a basic introduction to who it vocally represented each girl an excruciating hour of massed advice passed until finally they were released to the next sessions of torture, which Eli admitted he preferred as they were all he noticed indvidually based to the case.

"I'm supposed to see a doctor." Demi said softly as the two left the room, Eli tucking his hands into pockets that hadn't been used in a while. "So lets go." He said simply, allowing her to lead the way as he was still busy memorizing the outlay of the building; picking up corridors and turns via memories from the staff, consulors and doctors within the facility.

"While you are taking your examination, there is someone I need to see." Eli said softly as Demetria went to enter the office. "How long does this last?"

"Forty-five minutes, as I understand time." Eli nodded softly as she responded, as she entered the room he took his position up beside the door, and in that next instance he was gone...


	8. Chapter 8

Grand Pairie

The house was very different from the other one; it was dour and it was quiet, unadorned and very simplistic. A single family home in comparison to the manor they lived in else where. He breathed lightly, the alarms people used had no effect on his being there, they couldn't detect him even when he was physical. "This is just one of the beginnings for her problems. Where else, though? Of course..." He sighed softly and concentrated, concentration on his part froze time for himself; while it continued for others.

His forty-five minutes were running short already. When he finished he pulled an orb of energy from the air; solid memory; or copies there of at any rate. The swirling white substance was unlike anything in the physical world, there was nothing normal about it, it was entirely heavenly. "So that's when you were happy." A second later, or a minute; or was it forever, he was gone again.

The Commonwealth of Peurto Rico

It was a beautiful island, and from the peaks of the short mountains he could only imagine the romantic atmosphere that surrounded the place. So surreal and exotic, the final frontier for America, besides perhaps Alaska; on Earth. Paris seemed so second rate to it; idly he looked at a watch, a special watch that kept track of linear time for him, places where he was and where he was supposed to be.

He only had five minutes left. He clicked his fingers and his position changed, and the scene with it. Traveling backwards in time as though life were compressed into chapters in a book that could be flicked through at will. The white-washed marble castle was there before the Americans, he could tell that, it was far too monarchist for republicans to build, but oh did they make it look gorgeous. Hollywood for all their faults certainly knew how to put on a beautiful mask for people and places.

It was dark as well, pale moon light washing over the gentle place; it was truly beautiful in the dark he noticed. Far more alluring than Tibet was even, his favorite place. "Why here, though?" He softly kicked a rock, only to replace it not a second later with a click of the fingers when it revealed the home of some rodents who weren't disturbed by him at all; they looked up as though curious.

The sound of gentle laughter, pure and blissful filled his ears then, giggles more than chuckles, far more feminine than masculine. "Wait up!" He knew that voice, "Hurry up then!" That voice not so much, it followed up with that laughter and for a second he remembered he was physical, quickly he clicked his fingers but damage was done. "Who was that?" The younger Demetria questioned causing the Latina to blink. "Who what? I think you're seeing things Dems."

"I guess it was a trick of the light, maybe." She didn't sound convinced.

Eli however was already gone...

Timberline Knolls

Returning to the sullen present left Eli without a reason to smile, yet he did so with such graceful ease, a feature that rarely left his face as though he always had a reason to be happy. "All well then, young Demetria?" He questioned softly as she came out of the examination room on the button. "Where'd you go?" She avoided the question which made him frown. "To get a better understanding of you." He answered truthfully. "Now then, are you healthy?"

"As healthy as can be expected considering the circumstances..." She answered with a bit of hesitation but also honestly as they began walking to the next session, this one indivudualised to her needs. "Do you have anyone special?" She answered softly, Eli blinked before he spoke; slowly and with a measured guard.

"Yes, and no. No and yes. I have someone very dear to me, who cannot always be around me. I'm sure you can understand." He spoke sadly, his voice depressed and his eyes darker than usual as she nodded in agreement. "I know exactly how that feels." She noted softly. "Would you wait forever for them?"

"I already am, if you're asking me if you should wait; I would say no. Not, no move on; but, no don't wait; pursue who you want before he, or she, finds someone they want more than you." His voice was chipper, oboxiously happy as he always seemed to be once more.

"Do you miss that little island?" Eli countered as he watched her eyes widen. "So it wasn't just a trick of the light, I saw you that day, before I knew it was you?"

"Correct, I apologise for what has happened years ago to you, has happened only moments ago for me." He admitted as she blinked softly, trying to comprehend to the best of her ability. "She makes you happy, doesn't she?" He didn't press, he spoke softly and slowly as a friend more than a doctor or a parent or sibling. "The light in your eyes was so vibrant and radiant, as though you could have in those moments outshined the sun."

"I-I..." She fell silent, Demi did; and the walk continued in silence...


	9. Chapter 9

Timberline Knolls

A grand total of a week had passed, and already Eli saw some marginal improvement in Demetria's conditions; the admittedly bad group therapy not doing as much as the near stellar individual therapy. As was customary, he was meeting with the other actual facality, now that he'd memorized everything from situational awareness to policies from a combination of training and memory scanning. They spoke primarily and he was glad of this, of ways to further assist their young charges with their problems, and how to help them distract them from the thought of carrying out the more self-destructive tendencies.

It was finally decided after some amount of procrastination that each consul would take it upon themselves to teach their charge a hobby that would distract them for the time they weren't busy. Admittedly Eli at first thought it was completely fruitless to teach someone so busy as Demetria was in the normal world any sort of hobby, but then he remembered she had enough free time to try and destroy herself...

"I'm going to teach you how to knit." She stared at him like he was mental, she knew he was eccentric, but this went over her head more than his explaining of how life really worked. "You're not serious." Her words were drawn out and slow, he had to be joking.

Lovingly almost he grabbed her hand, drew it up and traced across her wrist with a single digit. "I'm going to teach you how to knit, so that you have something else to vent on, something else to take your emotions out on, other than yourself, young Demetria."

"I already told you I won't do it anymore..." She mumbled darkly; well aware of what her lower forearm looked like. "It's not every day I make a promise to a God..."

"I'm aware of what you said, while your mind is aware and means it. Your heart in times of strife will revert to old habits, as people say, Demetria; old habits die hard. I would rather prepare you incase, then wait to notice fresh scars." Eli's voice remained gentle and kind, never leaving a certain tone she'd come to notice that was barely above a whisper but perfectly audiable as though he were yelling. "So. This is how you thread the needle." He sat next to her, and sure enough step by step took her through the basic process of knitting.

As the hour slipped by Demi actually found herself enjoying the task more than she thought she would; she never knew herself to be a knitter before then, after all. "Erm, therapy." She mumbled as she looked at Eli's special watch; he'd taught her to read it a few days after he'd officially introduced himself.

"Ah, yes. Well; lets be off then." The God spoke with his soft angelic voice as he stood, waiting for her to do so and then leading the way to the next session...


	10. Chapter 10

Timberline Knolls

The next weeks advanced with slow at first but steady progress; each session strengthened Demi more and more, each day teaching her to deal with her problems through more constructive methods than self-destruction; most importantly she learned that she didn't have to do it all alone, despite her original thinking of such a path. Each week concluded with a telephone call, and more than anything she looked forward to those with anticipation.

Eli watched over her carefully, like a gentle if not hulking shadow that was constantly there, trusting her to keep her promise to him to the point he allowed her some time alone here and there for small moments when no one was around. From time to time new arrivals came, old patients left; but for the most part it was unchanging; until the eighth week in...

It was at luncheon, by Eli's standard of time; he was looming as usual over by the wall, Demetria sitting alone; no matter how much they encouraged the girls to socialise with one another this was one thing he agreed with, the girl didn't need any extra attention at the moment.

A new girl, a young lady with a rather vulgar disposition, she didn't want to be there by any means; and he could feel the tension and apprehension rolling off of her like a water fall. He grimaced next as she walked over to the table that Demetria was at.

"I know you. You're Demi Lovato." Her voice even said trouble as she was speaking, expectantly, Eli braced for impact as Demi looked up, idly poking at her meal. "Yeah, that's me."

Don't say it, was the only thought that flashed through Eli's mind before the other girl said. "You're fat." Derailed. In that single moment, there was a pregnant silence as he felt the thoughts rushing through Demi's head, yes she'd picked up some amount of weight but she was just getting back to being actually healthy and now this? He didn't get to process anything else after that as Demi didn't say a word in counter, he knew exactly what was going through her mind, fight or flight and like each time before; she'd chosen flight.

The Singer darted from the room and that's when his eye's widened. "I hope you know what you just did!" He bellowed; for the first time in ten thousand years at the girl with all of his ethereal might, time froze the sky darkened and thunder rumbled for two split seconds before he was gone; physically running after her in sheer terror of what she would do.

In less than three minutes flat he'd covered a distance that she'd covered in less than a minute; arriving to a very locked bathroom door. "Don't you dare do that!" He yelled, voice strong and pericing, terror inducing and releashing his true nature with every word, yet his words went unheeded as he felt the fresh agony searing through his wrists; the blood coming to the surface as the cut came to him, rather than her.

"You'll never get anything out of that again! Do you think you made that promise lightly! That I would do nothing to protect you!" The building around them shook in fear, the Earth itself trembling in pure unadulterated terror at the sound of his voice.

"Don't you listen to them! Don't you dare listen to them! How do you think she would feel! You heard the regret in her voice and now you're supposed to be getting help and you're going to let one loathsome evil little cockroach ruin that!"

Eli went silent then, time resumed and the building ceased shaking, completely unharmed as a testament to exactly what he was capable of. The door; which was locked creaked open unaided, the young woman within curled into a ball in the far corner, the sheer terror in her eyes unmistakable.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She whispered repeatedly, over and over without pause as the God stood there, his arms crossed and the frown on his face telling his response. "I-I didn't k-know what else to do. I-it's what I've always done." Demi's voice was both soft and cracking, she was truly afraid of the being that stood before her, and that hurt him more than anything else.

Eli was not a God of darkness, he did not reveal in making people suffer. But at the same time he did not regret what he had said. "Little one." His voice was filled with sorrow, it was impossibly soft, a true whisper this time. He entered the small cupboard, kneeling beside her as he did so; softly he brushed back locks of brown, frowning as he did so. "What were you thinking?"

"I-I just wanted it to go away. That's all, I just wanted it to go away." Her voice stablised but remained soft and timid.

Eli's blue eyes twinkled slightly as he stroked her hair once more, impossibly gentle as he did so. "What did you want to go away, little one. Help me help you." As he spoke once more, time stood still; he was going to get her through this without being bothered by the constraints of the mortal world for once.

"I feel horrible, low and ashamed." Her voice was even softer then, if he hadn't had such sharp ears he would've easily missed it. Eli waited a few moments for her terror ridden panic breath to even out before he spoke again.

"Do not listen to such nonsense, Demetria. You are perfect in your imperfection, you are beautiful and wholesome, beyond words you cannot be compared to any living being just as they cannot be compared to you." He paused, letting her listen, holding a finger to her lips to prevent her speaking.

"When they speak such empty words, turn it to something else, do not let it become shame; you've nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud of who and what you are always, there is nothing to feel horrible about, it is they who should feel horrible." He paused again before continuing, to be interrupted this time.

"They say that words can't hurt you; and they do more damage than sticks and stones." Demi's words struck a certain cord as he nodded sadly.

"You human beings are very good at two things, warfare and cruelty; and often you do the latter just to feel better about yourselves. It is horrible, young Demetria but it is sadly true."

Solemnly the singer nodded as he stroked her hair once more. This was going to take a while, he figured, a much longer while then he first thought...


	11. Chapter 11

"So do you want to be the one to talk to her, or shall I?" Eli spoke with a certain amount of mild venom in his voice; though he hated no one, disliked very very few he had to admit at the moment he was not overly fond of the young woman a few short feet away from the duo.

Demi didn't answer at first, opting for the silent communication that had grown between the two of them over the time they'd spent together thus far. Generally speaking it was easy to get a hint from either of them to the other what the other was thinking. "I leave it to you." She muttered after a few minutes, "I'm not talking to anyone who degrades people for nothing."

"Sound choice, I suppose." Eli whispered as he clicked his fingers, vanishing in that instant; Demi physically watched as the clock stopped moving; he was up to something, she could tell as not only had the clock stopped but so had everything down to the flys in the air. "Elle." Again with the female version. "Where are you?"

"Over here." His voice was followed by his appearnce next to the girl as he touched her shoulder, color returned to her where others were gray and she entered timelessness. "So." His voice was gentle as always as he guided her effortlessly to a chair. "Lets talk." He said plainly as he sat across from the young woman, Demi coming to stand by his shoulder.

"What you see is real, you are not dreaming; stop begging your mind to wake you up." He read her mind with such ease but he did not snap or sound angry. "Now, Lauren." He spoke her name with the same kindness he directed towards anyone. "Why are you such a cruel degenerate?" While his voice was soft, his tone was biting; losing the gentle air to it.

"What?" Lauren's voice held that same tone it had before; her eyes locking with the God's for a few sparse seconds before she looked away and quickly.

"Yes, don't look in there; you'll get lost little one. Now, why are you as such?" He resumed the kindness approach, kill them with kindness.

"They deserve it..." Her voice was low as she looked at his hands that were on the table.

"What?" His jaw drew into a knot as his voice became dangerously low, and for Eli that was saying something indeed. "They what?"

"They deserve it." She didn't even hesitate as his eyes flashed violently, the room shaking slightly; she shivered as it did so.

"How dare you. Only one being in this world has the right to pass judgement and that would be me." While his tone was quiet, he did not betray anger, rather than frustration. "Elle." Demi interrupted quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder distracting him. "Let me." He nodded slightly, even if only in slight agreement as he stood; allowing the young singer to take his place.

"What happened to you then, to make you think people deseve to be treated like that." A statement and an order rather than a question, Demi's voice remained perfectly even and kind impressively enough.

"Keep in mind I'll know if you're lying before you know." Eli said idly as he took up a needle and thread boredly. Demi gave a smile though, small and to the point. "Well?" ...


	12. Chapter 12

Timberline Knolls

As the days passed from that conversation with Lauren, Eli noticed as the woman, exposed to the elements of positivity around her changed from the venemous vile disposition she originally had into someone that was in fact, her normal self; before the damage had been done by the society around her.

For Demetria; the passing days had little negative impact from that conversation; neither of the duo had learned more than she would tell due to Eli's Sanctuary policy or whatever it was he considered important that he didn't read minds like books. Both God and Popstar however went out of their way to avoid the girl; until around two weeks had passed. Yet again in the cafeteria Lauren walked up to Demi and already Eli had facepalmed, bracing for impact.

What happened next was a surprise to the both of them. "I'm sorry." Lauren's voice wasn't particularly soft or apologetic but she meant it, Eli could tell; and apparently so could Demi for the lesser part. "I'm not used to being nice to people; so that's it. I'm sorry, and good bye." Before either could reply Lauren left. "Well that was eventful." Eli remarked with a dry sense of humor; amused by the girls approach if nothing else. "She meant it, at least."

"You think so?" Demi questioned as she eyed the clock on the wall. "You know watching it makes it pass slower, right? Believe me, I know. Anyway, I know so, young Demetria or did you forget that?" He smiled slightly before he looked down to his special watch. "I need to go see someone; someone you know, actually. I'll see you in about an hour."

"And if they notice you're gone?" Demi questioned idly, by now she'd gotten used to his disappearing reappearing act. "I'm in the loo, or something."

"The Loo?" Her quizicalness was well warranted, Eli's often sliding into Queen's English was an annoying but endearing habit of his. "The bathroom." He corrected swiftly before he clicked his fingers and just ceased to be there.

Los Angeles - California

"You know how hard it is to get ahold of you? Spend too much time working for such a young woman." The disembodied voice caused Selena to jump about three feet into the air before the being that it belonged to followed it into existence. "Who are you?" No stutter, that was new, Eli had to admit. "In a word, God." Eli said without missing a beat; the conservative Christian side of the singer kicking in making him smile. "That's Blasphemy."

"Yes well, so is homosexuality according to the church but you don't see me smiting you now do you?" The God chuckled with a good bit of mirthe, giving off an aura that warmed the Latina to the core while she paled. "What are you talking about?"

Eli chuckled again. "I'm all knowing, remember? No use trying to deny it around me, what're you thinking with that odd lad from the north?"

"It's not my decision. Stupid public relations stunt." Selena muttered darkly, casting her eyes off to the side. "How do you know so much anyway!" She didn't yell; precisely which was surprising considering how well she was taking a strange man-thing appearing in her house unannounced.

"I told you, little one; I'm God. Well, specifically I'm a God, there's more than one despite what you Christians think; I am on good terms with him though, Jehovah that is." He was running off at a mile a minute causing Selena's facial expression to go 'what?' Eli noticed and slowed down.

"Perhaps a first name basis? I'm called Eli, you are?" He already knew, but he imagined it made people feel better when they introduced themselves. "Selena." Came the response shortly after and he smiled, nodding slightly.

"But of course you are; Ms. Selena Marie; I've known you since before you were born." He had a twinkle in his eye of amusement, he wasn't playing with her but he was certainly amused by her for some reason; perhaps because she was holding herself together so well. "I know a good friend of yours." He went on as he sat down, unoffered; on a chair. "Would you like to sit?" Selena shook her head slightly; she wasn't scared persay, or uncomfortable; but something was off, in her opinion.

"Yes indeed; Ms. Demetria Devonne." He grinned nearly when her eyes lit up. "She's a lovely girl, very nice person; hurting though." The light dimmed to a sober dour sort of look in Selena's eyes. "Oh don't you worry little one. She'll be quite fine in due course."

"Why are you here?"

"Very good question; and questions in and of themselves are very good. Never ever stop asking questions, Selena; they're the sign of an inquisitive mind." Eli gave a lopsided grin, childish almost; his personality changed by the second reflecting his omniscient nature. "I'm usually very reserved around Demetria due to her condition; I apologise in advance if I'm erratic, little one."

"No problem, uhm; do you want something to drink, maybe?" Selena tried to ask as normally as possible; getting a flow of comfort going.

"Oh please? Water would be lovely if you don't mind." Eli absolutely beamed at her politeness and reversvation...


	13. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Two Reviews? I am so glad that someone cares at least! For the record I do infact read them; and I'm glad you're enjoying the ride; DHinheart; very glad indeed. Glad I'm surprising you too; means I've yet to become boring. I do try to be as realistic as possible; ironic perhaps considering the story but yes, I intermingle as much as I can within reason. Now then; let the tale resume.

PS: I've got a bit of a thing with the number 13, hence this is chapter 14.

Timberline Knolls

"You were gone for six hours." Demi said idly; not even looking up from the book she had in her hand. "Who's that interesting to you of all people; that you're gone for six hours?" The Singer inquired as Eli dropped into the chair in the corner. "Felt like five minutes." He admitted in response.

"I was just talking to someone, that's all." Eli stood up; tapping the telephone on the small desk with a single hand before he lifted it; dialing a few numbers in before he realised he couldn't call out. Frowning severely the God snapped his fingers and tried again before the telephone dialed as he sat back down, recivier in hand.

When he started talking it was in fluent Spanish, causing Demi to furrow her brows slightly before he smiled at her and passed the telephone over. "Hello?" The weekly conversation followed; with smiling and laughter involved much to the pleasure of all. When the call had completed; as was the custom the singer laid down for the evening.

Eli began his silent vigil of watching over Demi's sleeping form. He sat in the silent dark and thought, thinking of everything and nothing; of everyone and no one, his mind sharp and yet it wandered this way and that; alerted only when there was the slightest sound within the room, pulling him back. From the shuffling of sheets to the stale breeze.

As he sat there in silence, he wondered and thought of the girl so close to him; how she had come far; but had farther to go, how the damage society had cast upon her was being repaired but would never fully be undone. It saddened him, honestly; he was so accustomed to feeling people's pain; he'd forgotten what it was to feel a friend's and it hurt that much more.

At the same time however he could not help but smile, a small smile but a smile; at the thought that indeed this friend would 'get better' would recover; to some extent.

The next morning came quickly; as it always did. Getting Demetria up had become easy; a simple ritual followed by another before the day was prepared for. "What's on the agenda for today besides what has become all but routine?" Eli interrupted her thought process, she knew her sechulde better than he did anyway, he just memorized the afternoon; leaving the morning to her. "Doctor's appointment."

"Ah, well then; after you." ...


	14. Chapter 15

Los Angeles - California

"What'd I say about a vacation?" Eli's disembodied voice cut through the air as he appeared behind her in full step. Selena didn't jump like last time; continuing her walk without a missed step before responding lightly.

"Some of us have to work for a living."

"Yes yes, to avoid going back to scallar and poverty; I know." The God replied dryly as the two walked. "Don't worry, you're not crazy, they can see me as well; though they see what I want them to see rather than what I'm showing you."

"So what do they see, then?" She hummed slightly; the other's engimatic ways trying at her curiosity. "Your second cousin twice removed on your biological father's side." He flicked his nails slightly as he spoke.

"You say things too easily. What do you want this time?" Her question came as the two stopped for a moment at a stop-light.

"Just checking up on you. As whether you like it or not, acknowledge it or not, you are synomous to the Rock of Gibalatr right now." Eli said gently per usual as their walk resumed, undeterred after the traffic had passed; slowly as it did in this city, he noticed with it's polluted air and gritty look. City of Angels; indeed.

"I know what I am, I don't need you to remind me constantly."

"Some people get lost along the way, they lose sight of the ones they truly care for; and they embrace others in order to fill the void; when it was never empty. And then, whence they realise it; it is far too late to turn back. I am merely making sure that you are not going down such a path."

"We need to go some place quiet, if we're going to talk." Selena finally said with a dejected sigh; she wasn't going to get rid of him, so she may as well give him what he wanted. She turned into a bookshop, small and out of the way and thankfully empty. The clerk didn't look up from the book he was reading and the duo retreated directly to the back behind great shelves of tomes.

"Tell me, little one; how do you feel? I know the waves that roll off of you, and I have known you for so long; but yet I know nothing of you. How do you feel?"

"Terrible." She responded without hesitation and he sighed softly; sitting down.

"Why?" The God asked as the popstar flopped into a bean bag chair, waves of depression rolling off of her aura; despite her outer strength. "Don't you break down on me, now; Selena. I can't help you both at once." He frowned a little, but he was not unkind.

"I am bombarded every waking moment assaulted, physically and verbally, for nothing. I wonder why, what did I do to deserve such reckless hate? You, you said you are God...Why do they hate me?"

"Because; they are narrow, and they are cruel; they are judgmental and shallow, and false. They believe you have ensnared the one they lust after blindly; and this causes them to lash out. They have no logic or meaning behind their words; and little one, I so wish I could say no meaning. But, for whatever shallow reason, they truly do dislike you, a great many of them."

"What do you suggest, then? I can only smile for so long, Eli. I can only hide it for so long before I end up just like her..."

The God sighed again, before he leaned forward. "Little Selenalenalenalena. Come here." He rose both hands to her temples, applying no pressure before a soft theraputic glow came from his hands, massaging into her mind; neigh her soul. It was foreign yet not intrusive, as if he belonged there. "I cannot make them like you. I cannot make them silent; but I can make you deaf to their words, and now you are. Ignore them, and be happy; so that you might continue to provide such strength to your sister, your friend, your soulmate."

Timberline Knolls

"You're late." Demi didn't miss a beat in her knitting as Eli appeared next to her calm, if not red in the eyes as though he had been crying. "What's wrong, Eli?" She knew he could feel everything, but he said he filtered it, and while he was odd, and mysterious he was in an odd way her friend and she was concerned naturally.

"A more direct approach to intervention; suffice to say, someone you know will no longer suffer from the cruelty of humanity."


	15. Chapter 16

Timberline Knolls

"You keep saying someone I know. Who, Eli? Who could possibly be that interesting?" Demi put the knitting to the side as the God wiped tears away from his avatar's eyes. "Please tell me."

Eli sighed softly, even for him before he flashed his eyes, their color and depth changing to that soft caring brown again. "Demetria; I do not tell you certain things, because I do not want to get your expectations up." He blinked, his irises returning to their depth defying blue.

"You trust me, and that is a hard thing to do with someone like me. I must ask you, stop asking so many questions about yourself; please. I may not be able to answer them all. I am speaking to your friend, your sister in all but blood, and so much more you both want. She is...Good for you, for your recovery; and I believe she should be ready for when you get out of this godforsaken prison."

"A-ah, t-thank you." The popstar stuttered, flustered more than anything else. He was so enigmatic; so mysterious; like an artist she couldn't tell his whole picture, as though he'd left strokes of the brush unstroked, and his own portrait unfinished. "Just one thing."

"Hm?" So inquisitive; he thought to himself.

"Can you fix what's wrong with me?" The rockstar asked softly, nearly inaudibly. Eli sighed darkly; though he did not turn mean or violent, or raise his voice. He let a hand fall on her shoulder and he gave her a warm smile.

"In an instant, all of your problems would go away; if I so dictated. Do you know why I do not?"

"I would say something about suffering, but I know now you would never be able to enjoy that."

"You are so insanely strong, darling Demetria. Your inner flame burns so brightly; even if the candle-holder has fallen. You are special among mortals, you are unique; and this is why I do not 'fix' you instantly. I believe you may succeed against this challenge, against this onslaught which is your greatest trial." Eli said with a smile and a warm squeeze of his somewhat chilly hands.

"If, this does not work; if through some reasoning or another wellness does not find you, I may reconsider; but I do not believe you should give up on this way, and I don't think you want to give up either. Something drives you to get out of this place more than just the desire to leave."

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Extended Author's Note: This chapter was short; even for me, I know. I just wanted to take a minute to respond to everyone that's left me a review, because I live on reviews and rarely get them you guys have no idea just how much I really really appreciate your taking the time to do that simple little thing, what you like, what you don't like what you think I could improve; it really does warm me up when I read those, makes me want to continue on.<p>

I've stopped the great big chains of updating for now because I want to be a little bit more methodical and plodding with this; I'm trying really hard to lengthen the chapters for the most part as well, tell me what you all think?

Anonymous - Hey: Hello to you too; thank you for the compliment; I do try to keep speaking as realistic as possible in particular, especially with the mythical nature of this story.

: Not really a spin-off, a lot of people believe that still; thank you anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far; and you're right it is starting to get to the good point!

Ad3n: Admittedly; their reactions differ greatly; I try to be realistic with it to a key but with Eli realistic reaches a certain point before it gives up for the day. When I decide that Eli will tell Demi just who he's been visiting in larger words; I'll do my best to make the reaction as unique as possible; just for you. Oh and you're welcome for that other thing as well.

Regards to all of you; and salutations, really.


	16. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Feeling a little lackluster, but updating none the less; I can't just leave you guys hanging so far in. I should say this'll wrap up by chapter 20, 25 at the latest so I can begin the sequel; which was the purpose of this story in the first place. How would you all feel about a time skip?

One more thing; would you all like me to differenitate when Eli and Demetria speak; ie; italicize Eli maybe? Because I know I don't label dialogue too well.

Let it resume!

* * *

><p><span>Timberline Knolls<span>

There was no crackle of air; or anything like that as he appeared, he did that alot these days, which were slipping by with an amount of dilberate slowness to them. "What's that?" He asked simply as she wrote; it wasn't the journal they gave her, rather a clean book she'd asked for and he simply created one for her; the little gifts counted the most, he always thought anyway.

"A project; I guess. Something for when I-we, get out of here." Demi replied with a small smile, covering the page, the eloquent lettering with her arm. Eli nodded slightly; not disagreeing or pushing the issue, a few minutes of comfortable silence between them before Demi's voice cut the air again. "How long have we been here?"

"Five weeks, four days; a lot of hours, minutes and so on." Eli replied with his usual mystery. "This; presumably if it assisted you any will be over soon. However; there's that holiday before you do leave." He paused slightly, eye-balling the calendar on the wall; the calendar they weren't supposed to have in the first place. "Thanksgiving, I think you all call it."

Demi didn't choke, but her line skipped and the pen skidded for a few inches before she corrected herself; writing away once more without hindrance. "Nightmare; maybe." She replied simplistically; though her voice held an amount of venom that could easily be heard if you were paying attention.

"It's not that bad; I should think." He wasn't pushing her buttons, that much. Eli pushed at just the right moments, for just the right reactions you see; he had to get the exact feeling of a moment to know how to better help someone when he was personally involved.

"It's not that bad for you because you don't get the compulsory urge to throw up when you're done." Demi's reply was cold to a point. "It's the only holiday on Earth dedicated to the one thing that absolutely hates me."

Eli frowned as she spoke before he responded himself. "It doesn't hate you, it can't; no emotions and all that." His logic; sound as it was may as well have been falling on deaf ears; though she wasn't narrow anymore, and she'd learned to deal with certain aspects better she still had moments; moments like this. "It's a few days off still; nothing to worry too much over." He finally reasoned coolly; that seemed to do something because Demi stopped breathing so heavily; not that it was that heavy to begin with.

A few minutes of now somewhat tense silence passed, the only sounds the scratching of a pen, the rustle of papers. "Look at me." Eli finally said as he sat up to face her himself. Demi turned, if only reluctantly; as 'used' to him as she was, he still had his completely alien moments, and she had a feeling this was going to be one of them.

"We've come a long long way, you know." Yep, defintetly one of those moments. "You more so than me, I should say. As repetitive as this place is; you'd think by now that in all your strength you would've figured something out." He sighed softly before he took her hands in his own; a common ritual these days it seemed.

"You only overcome your fears, your adversities when you face them head on. It's not so bad; if you get through this one, you can get through the next one and the next one. And as I understand it as the staff were saying; I think your family may be here." He made a notion to the small photo of Maddison on the small pin-up board on the wall.

Demi didn't respond really; not at all, they sat there for a while before he let her hands go and she resumed what she was doing before hand. They were really winding down now; just a few more important challenged ahead and she'd be right as rain, or as best as could be expected.


End file.
